1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of telephonic communication systems, and pertains more particularly to a system and method for associating a telephone number with an IP address.
2. Description of Related Art
A system to accomplish a similar result to that of the present invention is “ENUM”, which accomplishes telephone number mapping, but relies on complicated technology, using Domain Name System (DNS). It has occurred to the present inventor that the mapping may be done in a more straightforward manner using IP-forwarding.